


Coveted

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Kidnapping, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Yandere, nonbinary reader, yandere felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: Whatever your relationship with Felix is, it’s abnormal, even aside from the kidnapping and captivity. He doesn’t treat you like a person.An object. A pet. Something to have and to keep and to covet.[REQUEST: Would you mind doing a Felix x nb s/o yandere-ish prompt where he keeps them as an exotic 'pet' to be protected and pampered (not in a sexual way sorry)?]
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Coveted

“Hey...I’m back.” 

The voice alone is enough to make you cringe. So cold and devoid of...anything. It’s better than when he tries to be affectionate you  _ think _ . Felix is odd. Everything about him is odd. 

Him keeping you here is odd. 

You look up from your position on the bed as he enters. Over time you’ve learned better than to just ignore Felix when he comes home.He wants you to greet him, even if it’s a silent acknowledgment of his presence. 

“I missed you.” 

There’s something real in his voice. You try not to think about it. It’s  _ odd.  _ You don’t know what it would do to your psyche to admit that Felix must, in his own twisted way, actually love you, and that...you think you love him back. 

His footsteps are steady as he makes his way towards you. 

“I wish you could come with me.” He says casually. 

You’ve stopped asking. 

Nothing good ever comes from asking Felix to let you leave. 

You’re content- As content as you can be, locked away in his old room at the Academy while Felix, and your other old classmates wage an all out war against Edelgard. 

Despite what he’s doing Felix is right. It’s safer for you here, even if you’re being held against your will. 

The leather gloves he wears seem to do little to protect his skin from the cold, as a chilly hand goes to cup your face, gently stroking your chin in the same fashion someone would a dog. 

Shame causes heat to rise to your cheeks.

Shame at how much you enjoy the touch. 

You’re not an animal, nor are you Felix’s to do with as he wishes, but you’ve been locked away for so, so long that you feel starved of everything. Attention, conversation, care, touch. You want it all, even if you can only get it from your captor. 

“Were you good while I was gone?”

Whatever your relationship with Felix is, it’s abnormal, even aside from the kidnapping and captivity. He doesn’t treat you like a person. 

An object. A pet. Something to have and to keep and to covet. 

Still you answer him. If you don’t you might be punished, or even worse,  _ Felix might leave you all alone for another week.  _

So instead you nod weakly. You don’t trust your voice, croaky and hoarse from the lack of use. 

“Good pet.”

Every ounce of praise feels condescending despite you knowing that it’s meant genuinely. 

Felix finally joins you, sitting beside you on the bed, before pulling your body entirely to him, flush to his chest. 

He’s freezing. He’s freezing and you’re so warm in comparison. You’re squeezed tightly, and you hate how you squeeze him back trying to comfort him.

  
  


It’s easy to lose track of time like that, curled up in each others arms. At one point you had even started to fall asleep. 

It’s a sudden knock that brings you out of it though, a sudden knock, and a low growl rumbling out from Felix’s chest. 

  
  


“Felix,” You recognize the voice instantly as belonging to Sylvain, and you hate the way jealousy flairs in your gut unrestrained. “The Professor wants to have a strategy meeting pronto.”    
  
Felix’s hand moves to your hair, gently petting it, and you. Looking up you can see the way he glares at the thin wooden door separating you both from the outside world, brown eyes narrowed lowly. 

You don’t scream, or make a noise. 

Sylvain wouldn’t- no, couldn’t save you, and to scream would only make things worse on yourself. 

“I’ll be there soon.” 

The disappointment must be clear in your body language, because Felix hushes you softly, despite you never making a sound. 

All is quiet as you both wait for the sound of Sylvain’s footsteps to trail off down the hallway. 

Once Felix is sure he’s gone he starts to move, first removing you from his lap. 

It elicits a very real response from you, a pathetic whine.

You don’t want to be away from Felix. Not again. Not when you finally felt so cared for. Not when you finally had contact. 

“We’re going to Enbarr.” He tells you seriously. 

Even you, as isolated from the war as you’ve been, knows what that means. It means the end of the war is near.

It means not everyone will survive this next battle. 

“I…”    
  
He looks away. You aren’t sure what he’s feeling, how he’s feeling. Felix has always been so hard to read. 

“When I leave I’m letting you go.” 

It’s said so simply you almost miss it, miss the meaning behind it. 

Felix thinks he’s going to die. 

Felix is afraid to die. 

Or...Felix is afraid to die and leave you behind. 

He doesn’t give you time to dwell on this, after all, you’ll have all the time to dwell on it when they leave, instead he kisses you. 

It’s the first kiss you’ve ever shared with Felix, and you melt into it. 

It’s the first kiss you’ve ever shared with Felix, and it may also be the last. 

Because after the kiss has ended..he leaves, but true to his word, the door is left unlocked. 

And all you can do is stare at it, stare at where you’d last seen his retreating shape, partially hoping he somehow survives, and also hoping that Edelgard cuts his head clean from his shoulders. 


End file.
